


To The Beat Of Your Heart

by SlimeQueen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Sickeningly Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: There are times when Taeyong can’t believe his own luck.(One heat Taeyong and Jaehyun spend together.)





	To The Beat Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How The World Turns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267338) by [SlimeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen). 



> uhh this can probably read as a standalone but it's definitely in the verse for how the world turns just bc i wanted to write taeyong getting r e k t again but i dont wanna make it an actual series lmao  
> Please don't repost my fics anywhere without my permission!

Taeyong should be used to this by now. He’s been through heats plenty of times, and they were never (much) of a problem before.

Recently, though, he’s had Jaehyun to mellow the aching burn in his gut with a soft voice and strong hands on his hips that make his stomach flutter.

It starts when he watches Jaehyun walk out of their shower one morning with water dripping down his neck, chest, stomach, only wearing a towel that hangs low on his hips; Jaehyun runs a hand through his wet hair and licks his lips.

The fluttering in his stomach starts to feel more like throbbing, scorching his insides as it drops into the pit of his belly.

Taeyong watches Jaehyun from the bed as he unwinds the towel achingly slow, lets it drop down his long legs to the floor, and Taeyong drinks it all in, subtle impressions of muscles under smooth skin and water droplets that glisten in his hair.

He would lick the water off of Jaehyun if he could, trace the dip of his spine with his tongue and gentle kisses until he gets to curve of his ass.

Taeyong is sitting in the middle of their room with himself, his boner, and Jaehyun.

Jaehyun rummages around the dresser looking for something to wear, and Taeyong finds himself tracing the wide lines of his back, the curve of his ass, over and over with his eyes. His throat feels dry as he lets himself fall back onto the soft pillows, fingers reaching down automatically to grip himself through his boxers.

Taeyong feels like he's on fire despite the cold temperature of the room, and it leaves him feverish and frustrated. He gets like this sometimes, almost like a warning that his heat is due, and he hates feeling so out of control in his own body.

His hand slides under the waistband of his boxers, curling dry around his cock. Warmth pools his stomach, and he knows any second now, slick will pulse out of him and he’ll lose himself in the sensations all together.

His eyes flicker shut and he swallows his shame thickly, lets his mind wander to Jaehyun; his big hands and callused fingertips that would feel so good where his are right now, wrapped around his cock and on his chest, catching against goosebumps and sensitive skin.

Taeyong chokes out a moan and sinks his nail into the slit of his dick, coaxes out some precum and whines; coaxes out some memories of Jaehyun's firm arms and collarbones slick with sweat.

He tucks his bottom lip between his teeth like he wants to with Jaehyun's lips and the skin of his neck.

“Yong,” Jaehyun says softly, startling him out of his little morning fantasy, “really?”

Taeyong’s eyes crack open, his hand still pressed to his dick, and he manages to rasp, “it’s so warm, Jaehyunnie, it hurts my stomach.”

Jaehyun’s expression softens considerably at that. He strides forward. While Taeyong had been distracted, he’d pulled on a pair of sweatpants, but he lets them fall again as he climbs into the bed, arms coming down on either side of Taeyong’s head to cage him down against the mattress.

It’s been a while since they’ve done anything particularly sexy; while Taeyong doesn’t like to admit it, they’re rather _boring_ , spending their days cuddling and watching dumb soap operas, cooking together and making out until they fall asleep, content. It’s been a while since Taeyong’s last left a hickey on the alpha. Jaehyun’s smooth and pale all over, and Taeyong wants to see him bruised up.

The thought of painting faint purple bruises and carving light indentations of his teeth along Jaehyun's shoulders and inner thighs sends a shiver down his spine and groin.

It’s been a while, yes, but when Jaehyun leans down to press a surprisingly sweet kiss behind his ear, it makes a bolt of white-hot desire flood through Taeyong’s body.

Jaehyun is all skin pulled taut over muscle and mercifully cool hands on Taeyong’s stomach and thighs, calming the fire that erupts over his skin. He strokes his long fingers down the line of Taeyong’s abdomen, tracing the dips of muscle that become prominent when he exhales.

“You okay?” Jaehyun asks, palms rubbing over the flat stretch of his stomach. An answering moan rumbles out of Taeyong’s mouth, and Jaehyun grins, wide and helpless and kind of radiant. It takes Taeyong’s already-shallow breath away.

He nods silently, not trusting his voice, and Jaehyun turns them around so he’s the one laying on the bed, Taeyong panting over him, stretched out across his body. He slips a hand down the back of Taeyong’s boxers, fingers slipping through the mess of slick.

Instinct makes him press his face to Jaehyun’s throat, the curve where his neck meets his shoulder. It’s a primordial urge, to bite gently at Jaehyun’s racing pulse where he’s the most vulnerable. It should by all means be dangerous, but there’s a sense of peace when his mouth is pressed to the warm skin. A sense of trust.

Jaehyun makes a quiet noise of surprise under him, his heart rate uneven under Taeyong’s lips, and Taeyong suppresses the urge to grin. “Nervous?” he can’t help but ask.

“Are you?” Jaehyun teases back, and Taeyong hisses, his back arching as Jaehyun lazily rubs his fingers over his hole.

The slick he’d been expecting trickles over Jaehyun’s fingers then, and Taeyong winces delicately. He hates getting it all over himself, all over their clean sheets.

The worry’s driven out of his mind when Jaehyun’s fingers rub over his swollen, oversensitive hole. The alpha teasingly pushes two fingers in, and they slide in easily when Taeyong’s so loose and aroused.  

“Jerk,” Taeyong accuses, but there’s no venom in his voice.

Jaehyun hums, and Taeyong feels the reverberation from where his cheek is pressed against the younger boy’s neck. “You’re the one jerking off when I was just trying to get dressed, you pervert.”

“Shut up,” Taeyong chooses to say very eloquently. Or at least, tries to be eloquent, but his voice comes out shaky and uneven. He pulls away a little, pouts his lips and demands, “Kiss me.”

Jaehyun mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “ _needy_ ” under his breath, but he complies, tilting his head down to press their mouths together in a sloppy, openmouthed kiss.

Taeyong’s still jerking off, albeit very lazily, his fingers curled loosely around his dick. Jaehyun’s fingers, in comparison, are doing far more work, thrusting into him at an easy pace that makes Taeyong’s gut tighten almost painfully.

Taeyong twists his wrist, digs his thumb into the head of his dick in a way that should hurt, but in the haze of Jaehyun and arousal, it pulls a groan from his throat and toys with the mess of nerves in his belly.

He tugs at his cock desperately, focuses on Jaehyun’s soft lips on his, his eyes heavy lidded when Taeyong finally pulls away for air.

There’s already a sweaty sheen across Jaehyun’s forehead, his soft cheeks flushed in such a lovely way. Taeyong can’t help but lean down and gently bite his cheekbone, grinning when he yelps in surprise.

He presses his hips back against Jaehyun’s fingers, and shudders when they brush past something sensitive. Taeyong’s seeing stars, his hand speeding up on his cock.

His dick jerks on his grip and Taeyong whines at the sensitivity of it when he drags his fist up, static growing in his groin and vision from screwing his eyes shut.

He comes with his eyes shut so tight he sees white, nearly losing the soft murmur of Jaehyun’s voice over the rush of blood in his ears, until Jaehyun’s fingers, the warmth of their bodies pressed together is all that keeps him tethered.

The comedown fucking s _ucks_ when he’s about to go into heat. He’s left boneless and leached of energy, clinging onto Jaehyun and mumbling, “I’m never having another orgasm again.”

He feels more than sees Jaehyun laugh, and the younger boy’s hands find their way to Taeyong’s back, rubbing soothingly over one shoulder blade.

It’s a lie and they both know it. By the end of the day, Taeyong’s going to be on the verge of losing his mind, and most likely, Jaehyun is going to be the one who’s tired out by the end of it.

\--

There are times when Taeyong can’t believe his own luck.

It’s times like this, when he slips into Jaehyun’s lap and Jaehyun looks at him, big eyes filled with affection, slim fingers combing through Taeyong’s hair to brush it off his forehead, that he wonders what he’s done to deserve such reverent treatment.

Jaehyun has been in love with him for so long, he can’t think of a time the younger boy hadn’t been there, soft and gentle and careful, caution lacing his every word.

Maybe it had taken him an extraordinary amount of time to find this easy balance, but Jaehyun smiles up at him, presses a warm kiss to the curve of his cheek, and every minute, every day, every year he’d try to deny himself melts away into nothing but love.

“I’m hard again,” Taeyong announces, as if Jaehyun couldn’t smell the arousal on him.

Jaehyun doesn’t know how to describe the way Taeyong smells to him. He says that sometimes it’s like sitting in Johnny’s car on warm summer afternoons as a teenager. Other times, he says it’s the way his mother’s embrace feels. Sometimes it’s just simply _Taeyong_ , purely and profoundly. That’s all there is, and that’s all he’s ever needed.

Every time he says something along those lines, Taeyong finds himself speechless, overcome with something that fills his mouth with cotton and his brain with water.

“Do you need some tea? Maybe painkillers?” Jaehyun asks, hands coming up to wrap around his waist with practiced ease. Sometimes Taeyong likes to prolong it until the last second, when he’s flushed and sweaty and barely able to stand, just to get it over with quicker.

“I need _you_ ,” he points out thoughtfully, winding slim fingers around Jaehyun’s hair, tugging the strands just hard enough for his nose to scrunch at the sting. Instead of the snappy comeback he’d been expecting, Jaehyun kisses him.

Jaehyun's lips are sweet like honey on his, mellow and soft, and Taeyong sighs, lets himself melt into the kiss just a little bit.

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun asks, his pupils big and dark with desire.

“It’s okay,” Taeyong lies, fingers curling into Jaehyun’s shirt, “I’m fine.”

Taeyong knows his hands are twisted too tightly in the fabric of Jaehyun’s shirt, thighs quaking finely where they’re clamped around his waist.

“It’s okay if you aren’t,” Jaehyun reminds him quietly, but Taeyong shakes his head, eyes wide and guileless. “I am,” he says again, but his voice wavers.

It’s always a little nerve racking to have anyone see him like this, even Jaehyun. He’s just so used to instinctually hiding himself away, it’s a struggle to let himself become overcome with the warm desire that pushes at the edge of his mind.

Taeyong kisses him then, warm lips over Jaehyun’s own, and Jaehyun takes that as a sign of encouragement to continue.

Taeyong’s always nervous towards the beginning of his heat, all his emotions amplified, including the worry that his friends love to tease him about on a good day. With Jaehyun’s mouth to distract him from that, though, it’s just a little more bearable.

Jaehyun kisses a warm path down the line of his jaw to his shoulder, bites down on his collarbone, and Taeyong presses his lips together hard to muffle the noise that bubbles up his throat.

Jaehyun licks over the tender skin, and it makes Taeyong groan and tremble in his arms. “Jae,” he whispers, “Jaehyun, please,” fingers tangling tight in Jaehyun’s hair. His eyes widen with anguish, pupils dilated with desire.

Jaehyun curls around him protectively by instinct, cupping a hand over the back of his neck and pulling him closer. “What is it, love?” he coaxes softly, fingers stroking aimlessly at the nape of his neck, the skin slick with perspiration under his touch. “Tell me what you need.”

“It’s so much,” Taeyong says, somewhere between a moan and a gasp, “You’re so much, fuck, you’re driving me crazy.”

They wind up sprawled over the couch, Jaehyun between Taeyong’s legs, one hand braced on the arm of the chair above Taeyong’s head, the other rubbing over Taeyong’s nipples.

Taeyong’s breath is hot against his shoulder, dampening the material of his shirt, but Jaehyun ignores it, traces the curve of Taeyong’s jaw with his palm, curves his fingers so he’s holding Taeyong’s face, and angles it up to kiss him.

The inside of his mouth is warm and sweet as he licks into Taeyong’s mouth with a frantic eagerness. Their bodies press together tightly, Taeyong’s thigh slotting between Jaehyun’s, his other leg swinging over Jaehyun’s waist to drag him closer and grind their hips together.

“Wait,” Jaehyun mumbles against his mouth, “Let me, let me eat you out, I wanna taste you.”

Taeyong blinks several times. He’s not sure if his brain is malfunctioning or not, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it were.

“Okay,” he agrees, just a little dumbfounded.

Jaehyun sits back, hands folded neatly in his lap almost painfully polite juxtapose his flushed cock. Taeyong laughs despite himself.

“What?” Jaehyun asks, self consciously glancing down at himself. When Taeyong just shakes his head, he pouts and mutters, “You’re awful.”

Jaehyun helps him turn over, a warm hand sliding from his shoulder blades to the base of his spine once he’s on his hands and knees. The leather of the sofa is cool against his overheated skin, and Taeyong lets out a quiet sigh in relief.

Jaehyun’s done this before enough that he knows what Taeyong does and doesn’t like. He knows, for example, that if he tries pushing his fingers in with his tongue, Taeyong will almost kick him in the jaw (twice) and pretend it had been an accident. He also knows that if he wraps a hand around the omega’s thigh and pulls him closer, he’ll get a shaky gasp and a quiet voice demanding, “harder.”

Taeyong hates how good Jaehyun’s getting at knowing every one of his most sensitive spots. Jaehyun presses a couple fluttery kisses over his rim, kitten licks over him until Taeyong’s practically dripping with slick, and Taeyong kind of wants to throw a leg out and catch him in the ribs, it’s so aggravating.

Jaehyun sucks a dark bruise into his inner thigh and Taeyong’s arms give out then. He lets his forehead fall against the arm of the couch. Jaehyun licks into his wet hole with broad swipes of his tongue, mouthing along his swollen perineum, his hands tight around Taeyong’s hip and thigh.

Taeyong mewls, tries to work his hips back against Jaehyun’s mouth, but Jaehyun holds him still, winds a hand back and slaps the curve of his ass. His mouth falls open in surprise, a startled moan escaping before he can hold it back.

There’s no way he can last long like this, and one soft groan pleading with Jaehyun conveys that. Jaehyun pulls away almost reluctantly, his lips glistening with slick. He wipes a hand over them, presses them together briefly, and it makes the dimple on his cheek appear.

Taeyong wants to lick it. So, he does.

Jaehyun laughs breathlessly, and Taeyong kisses the dimple on the other side, followed by the tip of his nose. “You’re cute,” Taeyong frowns. “Why are you so cute? Is this even allowed?”

Jaehyun laughs again, this time harder, and wraps his arms back around Taeyong’s waist, presses him down again into the couch and catches his mouth in another heated kiss.

Every press of their mouths sends another weak pulse of want down Taeyong’s spine, his hands tangling in Jaehyun’s hair.

Jaehyun’s fingers press between his legs then. He’s already so aroused, it shouldn’t be a problem, especially after he’d been fingered that morning, but Jaehyun insistently presses two fingers into him, testing out the easy stretch.

Two fingers become three within no time, and Taeyong whines impatiently around Jaehyun’s swollen lips, says, “hurry up, it’s fine.”

Taeyong raises a leg, hooks his ankle over Jaehyun’s shoulder. The other thigh, Jaehyun bends back against his chest, and Taeyong curls a hand under his knee to hold it back for him.

Spread open like this, Taeyong feels painfully aware of his trembling thighs, flushed cock, the slick outline of his hole, and he swallows hard around the saliva that floods to his mouth.

Jaehyun’s mouth presses to the back of his thigh, dragging up to the bend of his knee, leaving a long wet trail that cools quickly, and Taeyong breaks out into goosebumps. “So pretty,” he murmurs, leaving one last kiss against the side of Taeyong’s knee. Taeyong flushes, all the way from his ears to his collarbone.

Jaehyun has a way of making Taeyong feel like he's the only one Jaehyun sees.

Taeyong cries out, both in pleasure and pain when the thick head of Jaehyun’s cock presses to his clenching wet hole without warning. Jaehyun groans as he slides in marginally, and Taeyong begins sobbing in earnest, hips straining from the urge to fuck down and take more of him in.

“Slowly,” Jaehyun murmurs through grit teeth, “Let’s go a little slower.”

Taeyong looks at him with dark, desperate eyes full of tears, and bites his swollen lip. Finally, he nods, crossing his arms over his face.

Jaehyun’s cock presses deeper into him then, hard and hot and Taeyong catches his bottom lip between his teeth to keep in the noise that threatens to spill out of his mouth.

It’s achingly good. It’s so good that it makes tears spring to Taeyong’s eyes, the overwhelming burn and stretch and relief that mix together until it’s a buzzing like an electric shock through Taeyong’s body.

He feels so full, like he could spill over at any moment, and when Jaehyun slides out nearly all the way, pushes back in with a smooth motion, it punches the air from his lungs.

Taeyong reaches up, wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders and hangs on tight as the younger boy fucks him slow and deep, every thrust pushing a gasp from his mouth, their bodies slick against the cool leather sofa.

It’s still the first time- there isn’t as much urgency in this as there will be later in his heat, when the fever will take over and he’ll be more instinct than reason. For now, he wants to enjoy being able to keep his head while Jaehyun holds him.

Still, being in heat makes him oversensitive, and he loses himself in the intensity of the feeling as Jaehyun pins his hips down, fucks into him so deep that Taeyong nearly feels it in his stomach.

It’s the strangest feeling, the overwhelming gentleness of the way Jaehyun kisses him paired with the way his cock drags into Taeyong again and again.

Taeyong comes gasping Jaehyun’s name, his ass clenching almost painfully tight around Jaehyun’s dick, every one of his muscles tightening at the feeling. It’s so hard to do anything but _feel_ when they’re connected like this, every echo of Jaehyun’s pleasure reflected in his own mind, their beings melding until it becomes hard to separate where he ends and Jaehyun begins.

Every strange string of fate that binds them together hums with satisfaction and Taeyong feels that satisfaction inside his belly, sating the burn of the heat, even if only temporarily.

Jaehyun comes soon after that, a soft cry spilling from his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut, and Taeyong presses kisses to his cheeks through it, wraps him up tightly in his arms.

For a little bit, all they can do is lie there, boneless and sated, breath still evening out, coming back to themselves and their own minds. It’s strange, to know everything about someone one second, and then to wonder what they’re thinking the next.

He says as much to Jaehyun, who makes a quiet thoughtful noise against his shoulder. “We’re not completely cut off,” he points out. As if to prove his point, Taeyong feels the invisible touch of Jaehyun’s presence against his conscious, waiting to be let in.

It’s less precise this way, with only a very abstract approximation of Jaehyun’s feelings flooding into Taeyong’s mind, but it’s what he’d grown up getting used to, and it’s a calming, familiar presence.

Taeyong pushes the feeling of love down the connection, and feels Jaehyun’s mouth curl into a smile against his shoulder.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_johnten)


End file.
